Vredefestival 2007
Het Vredefestival 2007 (ook wel Vredefeesten genoemd) is een groot pacifistisch festival dat op zaterdag 27 oktober plaatsvond in de Vredeswijk van Wikistad. De toegangsprijs tot de Vredeswijk bedroeg € 2,50. De Vredeswijk werd die zaterdag dan ook autoluw gemaakt. Het festival is door Lokixx en georganiseerd. De opbrengst zal gaan naar twee goede doelen: het Aids Fonds en Instant Karma. In totaal zijn er 77.000 tickets verkocht en zo'n 80.000 bezoekers kwamen naar de Vredeswijk. Locatie 1: Vredesplein en Rommelmarkt right|280px|thumb|Green Day was een van de grote namen voor het festivalright|280px|thumb|Zelfs de Red Hot Chili Peppers kwamen! Deze twee pleinen die aan beide zijden van de Gandhistraat liggen, worden ter gelegenheid samengenomen. Centraal komt er een groot podium te staan. Er zijn zit- en staplaatsen rond het podium voorzien en er zullen ook enkele kramen rond het plein staan. Op het hoogtepunt waren er 60.000 bezoekers op de twee pleinen bijeengebracht. Dit enorme aantal mensen was vooral voor Green Day, de RHCP en The M gekomen. Podium 16:00 : Full Frontal Buddha ::Full Frontal Buddha is begonnen met The Noble Forests om 16:03. Zo'n 45.000 man stond rond het podium en ontving de enorm populaire band met open armen. Enkele andere nummers die ze speelden: Hotel Horse Valley, San Francisco en The silent president rules. Ook hun nieuwe nummers, die nog niet op cd verschenen, werd al door de luisteraars geproefd, zo werden Eve Rocks en Save the whale ook gespeeld. FFB sloot het concert af enkele minuutjes voor vijf en ging nog een kort gesprek aan met het publiek. Daarin vertelde bandleader Kevin over Amnesty International en hoe blij hij was met het goede weer. 17:00 : The Pussycat Dolls ::The Dolls verschenen al rond half vijf in de buurt van het podium en werden dan ook vrolijk toegefloten, tenmidden van het concert van Full Frontal Buddha. Ze verdwenen als snel terug achter de coulissen, zich klaarmakend om op te treden. ::Met vijf minuutjes vertraging traden de knappe meiden van The Pussycat Dolls op. Ze werden met heel veel gejoel en gefluit onthaald. Hun optreden verliep heel goed. 17:45 : Speech van de voorzitter van de Vredeswijk en Minister van Leefbaardheid, Natuur en Milieu: Arthur Jefferson ::De minister was twintig minuten voor z'n speech nog steeds niet aanwezig op het Vredefestival. Hij gaf om 17:45 dan toch zijn speech. Hij was heel dankbaar voor zo'n prachtig project in zijn wijk. Ook sprak hij over de vrede, het milieu, de opwarming van de aarde en de heerlijke muziek. Hij maakte een goede indruk en deed een goede indruk op. 18:00 : Nelly Furtado ::Nelly Furtado verscheen met tien minuutjes vertraging op het podium. Ze zeg er schitterend uit. Ze speelde veel tracks van haar laatste album en maakte de laatste minuten ook nog een opmerking over hoe great het Vredefestival wel was. 19:00 : Sean Kingston & Fergie ::Sean Kingston en Fergie kwamen het podium op na een spectaculaire intro. Ze werden feestelijk onthaald en er werd hard gefloten naar de schoonheid van de Black Eyed Peas. Sean Kingston zong eerst Beautiful Girls, waar Fergie de backing vocals verzorgde. Daarna zongen ze een heel repertoire samen. Het was zeker en vast een geslaagd optreden. 20:00 : Rihanna ::Rihanna, nog een schoonheid van het Amerikaanse continent, trad met een kwartier vertraging op. Het concert van Fergie en Kingston was namelijk wat uitgelopen. Rihanna speelde en zong haar mooiste r'n'b-songs, zoals Umbrella. Tijdens haar optreden verscheen er steeds meer volk op het plein, vermoedelijk vanwege de drie volgende concerten: Green Day, de RHCP en The M. 21:00 : Green Day ::De Californische punkgroep kwam stipt om 21:00 het podium op, ondanks het feit dat Rihanna nog aan het zingen was. De rockers sloegen een kort (en volgens het publiek: humoristich) praatje. Vijf minuutjes later verliet Rihanna het podium en begonnen zij met hun cover van John Lennon: Working Class Hero. Volgens de vele muziekkenners was deze song van de beste prestaties op het Vredefestival. Hierna volgenden enkele klassiekers als Jesus of Suburbia, Basket Case en Give me Novacaine. 22:00 : Red Hot Chili Peppers ::Ze zijn heel populair bij de jeugd van tegenwoordig, en blijken ook een van de meest geliefde groepen te zijn in Libertas. Ze kwamen op toen Green Day afging en begroetten elkaar op het podium. Het publiek was tijdens dit optreden op het grootst: 62.000 man stond rond het podium! De Red Hot Chili Peppers speelden een ongelofelijk goeie set. Zo kwamen de volgende hits aan bod: By the way, Snow (hey oh), Dani California, Californication en Stadium Arcadium. Maar ook minder gekende (maar minstens even goeie) songs als Dosed en Wet Sand werden gespeeld. Op het einde van het optreden waren er grote verschuivingen in het publiek: de rockfans trokken naar het Nobelbos en de liefhebbers van techno arriveerden op het grote plein, klaar voor het optreden van: 23:00 : The M ::De Libertaanse dj The M gaf een technoset vlak na het optreden van de Red Hot Chili Peppers. Zijn installatie en het podium zagen er indrukwekkend en erg modern uit. Zijn set was heel goed en het publiek ging helemaal mee. De 55.000 man die er toen stond, sprong mee op de beat. right|280px|thumb|Gwen Stefani liet ook haar stem horen op Vredefestival right|280px|thumb|[[Full Frontal Buddha kwam meerdere maken optreden, waaronder een uur lang met Yusuf Islam]] 00:00 : Pink Floyd ::Om twaalf uur trad de Britse rockgroep Pink Floyd op. Het publiek was erg luidruchtig toen ze opkwamen en vooral de iets oudere generatie was blij bij dit weerzien. Hun set was erg goed en de sfeer zat er goed in, blijkbaar kwam die overgewaaid van het Nobelbos. 01:00 : Gwen Stefani ::Gwen Stefani sloot het Vredefestival, het hoofdpodium althans, af met een prachtige set van r'n'b, pop en dancemuziek. Het publiek was al sterk geslonken, maar de sfeer werd alleen nog maar beter. Ze sloot het festival af met de woorden: "I think I love this place!" Locatie 2: Nobelbos In het Nobelbos is een kleiner podium opgezet. De sfeer zal er vermoedelijk héél gezellig zijn door de prachtige bomen. Hier zullen vooral Libertaanse artiesten optreden die een rustiger genre hanteren. Op het hoogtepunt hebben er in het Nobelbos 40.000 mensen gestaan en gefeest, dat was tijdens het concert van The Eagles. Podium 18:30 : Stephen Lynch warmt het publiek met zijn gezongen rockcabaret op ::De Amerikaanse cabaretier en muzikant bracht vele liedjes van zijn albums Superhero en The Craig Machine. In het begin stond het publiek van het Nobelbos nogal onwennig bij zijn teksten en z'n manier van doen, maar daar kwam erg snel verandering in. Stephen maakte er een geweldige show van en op het einde was het publiek helemaal opgewarmd! 19:30 : Childish Intentions ::De Adlibitaanse rockformatie Childish Intentions had de eer op het Vredefestival te debuteren. Het is hun eerste optreden, maar ze hebben wel al een album, Want More? genaamd, en een single Wild Child. Ze wisten een erg mooi repertoire samen te stellen. Het publiek was laaiend enthousiast. 20:30 : The Eagles ::The Eagles worden aanzien als een van de beste groepen van de twintigste eeuw. Hun nummer Hotel California scoorde in elk lijst schitterend. Het is dan ook een hele eer hen hier te ontvangen. Ze speelden veel van klassiekers, zoals New kid in town, Peaceful easy feeling en The Last Resort. Maar ook iets nieuwere kwamen aan bod. Het publiek was alvast helemaal meegesleept in dit California feeling. 21:30 : Full Frontal Buddha ::Dit is al het tweede optreden van Full Frontal Buddha op de Vredefeesten. Deze keer speelden ze op hun bekende plaats: het Nobelbos. Veel oudere mensen en groenen sierden het bos en luisterden aandachtig naar FFB. Het was een van de meest sfeervolle optredens van het Vredefestival. Vuurtjes werden aangestookt en in het bos zelf verzamelden mensen om zelf gitaar te spelen. Deze scène is vergelijkbaar met de typische sfeer op het Woodstock Festival uit 1969. 22:30 : Full Frontal Buddha & Yusuf Islam ::Om half elf kwam Yusuf Islam erbij op het podium. Islam kennen we misschien beter onder de naam Cat Stevens, maar sinds hij zich bekeerd heeft tot de islam heet hij Yusuf. Samen met Full Frontal Buddha speelden ze erg mooie nummers van zowel FFB als Yusuf. Vooral het nummer Lady d'Arbanville werd met veel gejuich onthaald. 23:30 : Yusuf Islam & The Eagles ::Full Frontal Buddha verliet het podium en maakte plaats voor The Eagles, die hun tweede optreden zouden geven, deze keer samen met Yusuf Islam. Samen speelden ze prachtige muziek. Hun eigen klassiekers klonken zelfs nog beter met wat Britse/Amerikaanse invloeden en een heerlijke omgeving. Het begon wat koeler te worden in het Nobelbos, waar nog veel mensen waren. Vele bezoekers waren van het grote plein naar hier afgezakt vanwege de vuurtjes en de mooie zachte muziek. 00:30 : My Chemical Romance ::Deze Amerikaanse rockgroep was de laatste om te mogen spelen. Maar het jonge publiek dat naar dit soort muziek luistert, was al weg. Dus werd hun set al na twintig minuutjes stopgezet. De massa volwassenen die gezellig gitaar bespeelde en beluisterde, bleef rustig zitten, staan en liggen. Een kwartier lang bleef het stil op het podium, tot The Eagles, Full Frontal Buddha en Yusuf Islam allemaal tesamen in het Nobelbos verschenen. Ze gingen niet naar het podium, maar zochten een gezellig plekje in het bos en stelden wat apparatuur op. Samen speelden ze een indrukwekkende en gezellige set. Iedereen die wou meezingen of spelen, mocht dat ook gewoon doen. Op een bepaald moment zaten Yusuf, de vier mannen van The Eagles en de vijf leden van FFB samen met veertien andere muzikanten en zangers samen te spelen. Het optreden duurde nog tot half drie (als je nog in zomertijd rekende) en dan pas begonnen de bezoekers naar huis te gaan. De artiesten bleven nog wat zitten of zakten af naar de vele cafeetjes en bars van Wikistad. Locatie 3: Kofi Annan-straat Voor de allerkleinsten was er ook een kermis voorzien in de Kofi-Annanstraat. Er werd o.a. een reuzenrad opgesteld waar je in kon voor de symbolische één euro. Je kreeg zo een prachtig uitzicht over het het feëriek verlichte Wikistad en zijn omstreken. Ook sierde een kraam met suikerspinnen de straat! Het reuzenrad bleef nog twee weken staan. Geschat wordt dat op 27 oktober zo'n 35.000 man door deze straat geslenterd hebben, dit lag een heel stuk boven de verwachte 10.000 bezoekers. Locatie 4: Ghandi-straat Aan deze straat stonden verscheidene kraampjes opgesteld die een groot deel van hun winst vrijwillig zullen afstaan aan de goede doelen. De winkeltjes en kraampjes openden om half zes 's avonds. * 30px Coffee a gogo: een kraampje waar je een lekker warme espresso of een iced coffee kon kopen aan € 1,00 per koffie. De winst gaat integraal naar het goede doel. * 30px Libris: een boekenkraam van boekenhandel Libris. De winst gaat grotendeels naar het goede doel. * 30px Melody Shop: muziekwinkel, met albums, singles en hits uit de oude doos, aan een zacht prijsje. De winst gaat naar het goede doel. * 30px 't Napoleonneke: kraam met snoep en koekjes. Aan kinderen onder de 16 jaar wordt gratis een zakje snoep gegeven. De winst van de gewone artikelen gaat integraal naar het goede doel. * 30px EHBO-stand 1: Plots onwel? Last van hoofdpijn? Hier is een oplossing. Ook van deze producten wordt een groot deel van de winst geschonken aan het goed doel. * 30px EHBO-stand 2: Wij zullen u met raad en daad bijstaan indien u onwel moest zijn. Heeft u in geval van nood ook geneesmiddelen nodig, dan kunnen wij u die direct bezorgen. De winst daarvaan gaat ook integraal naar het goeie doel. Organisatie Het Vredefestival was een initiatief van Lokixx. Hij zette het samen met op, eind september en al snel groeide het. Het is uiteindelijk het grootste evenement van Libertas geworden. Op de dag van het festival zelf was het die alles in goede banen leidde. Groepen Behalve alle groepen die kwamen optreden, zijn ook de volgende groepen of artiesten uitgenodigd. Zij konden jammer genoeg niet komen: * Don McLean * U2 * Linkin Park * Beyoncé * Simple Plan * P!NK * Timbaland * MiKa * Clouseau Goede doel Er zijn twee doelen die gesteund worden met de winst van dit festival: * Instant Karma, een actie van Amnesty International die de situatie in Darfur probeert te verbeteren. De beroemde muziekrestaurantketen Hard Rock Cafe doet steunt Instant Karma ook, onder andere door t-shirts van Green Day. * Het Aids Fonds, een fonds dat onderzoek naar vaccins en geneesmiddelen steunt en patiënten in ontwikkelingslanden helpt Plannen Er wordt al gesproken over een zomerversie van het Vredefestival, eventueel onder een andere naam. Vermoedelijk zal het herfstfestival jaarlijks gehouden worden. We kijken al uit naar het Vredefestival 2008. Externe links * Aids Fonds * Instant Karma Categorie:Muziekfestival